


Bloody Hell

by PansexuallyRaye



Series: Lovers in a Dangerous Time [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:03:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexuallyRaye/pseuds/PansexuallyRaye
Summary: Prompt: “Why is there blood everywhere!?”





	Bloody Hell

For the past three years of our relationship we have been living together, together in the same little house on the corner lot of a caul-de-sac. We live in a posh neighborhood with posh neighbors, what I mean by posh is nosy as all hell. For the past three years he has never brought his work home with him, he knows better than to bring it home with him. I mean if we were in a rundown apartment building with rats running around then fine, bring it home, not like anyone would know if it was a new thing that happened or if the slumlords just forgot to clean up before a new tenant came to live in that apartment.

 

Although none of this explains what I am looking at in my fancy little home in my fancy little neighborhood “WHY IS THERE BLOOD EVERY WHERE ADAM!” I hear myself scream at my fiancé, it is not like I did not know about his work, but he knows better! He knows that people in this little dead end street like to randomly show up with food and wine for spontaneous supper parties. Our good friends are the only ones who know about Adams work and the only reason they know about it is because Chilled is one of Adams co-workers… do they even consider themselves co-workers, they don’t really work together unless it is like a party of people that need to disappear.

 

I hear something stomping from all the way upstairs, I hear the footsteps making their way down towards me at an increasingly faster rate, I hear the designated thump on the floor or Adam jumping from two steps up; he has always been a child that way but I can’t help but love his stupid ass. He runs into the main hall that is overlooking the very open concept living room\dining room\kitchen area “MAXIE! Hi baby!” He was not covered in blood witch leads me to believe he had just taken a shower.

 

I point dramatically around me “I love what you did with the place babe…. But I just have a very reasonable question for you.” He nods slowly and I can see the faint smile trying to stay away from his lips “Why… Is there blood everywhere” He looks around in fake shock before turning back to me.

 

“Oh right! The blood…” He chuckled slightly under his breath “Yes… um, well. I was cooking and you see, I had invited the target to the house for food and to chat. You know all business casual right. Then next thing I know, I might have aggressively poked him… with a knife.”

 

“You stabbed someone in our home!?” I yell again

 

Adam shakes his head smiling at me “No, no. See I didn’t stab him, I aggressively poked him… with a knife” the shorter boy looked so pleased with himself as though he didn’t just murder someone in our home! I groaned, why he was so stupid sometimes I would never understand… “I’m sorry Maxie, I didn’t mean to do it in our home. But I was worried if he left he would find out about me or even you and use it against me. I couldn’t have that.” He walks over to me pouting, he knows he is playing me. He always does this when he knows he is in trouble. Adams places his hands on my neck and slowly move to lock behind my head as he stands up on his tiptoes “Do you still love me?” his lip is still jutted out in a pouting face.

 

Groaning to myself I nod at the smaller boy “Yes I still love you.” I lean down placing my lips against his, I feel him melt into the small kiss we share before I pull away “But I am not cleaning this, so invite Anthony and Steven over. I will cook dinner, you will give Chilled a quarter of your earnings today for him to help you clean my fucking house, understood?” Adam smiles at me and nods his head, he gives me a quick kiss again before bouncing away to call the other two boys.


End file.
